


Titanic

by 20secondsofbravery



Category: One Direction (Band), Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Titanic!Larry, larry au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20secondsofbravery/pseuds/20secondsofbravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twenty-one-year-old aristocrat, Louis, expecting to be married to a rich young girl, Eleanor, falls in love with a kind but poor artist aboard the luxurious, ill-fated R.M.S. Titanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Louis Tomlinson wasn’t a happy person. Sure, he was rich, but he was trapped. He felt as though he had already lived his life. Every day was filled with being told off by his father for not being a true gentleman, every night filled with formal parties and schmoozing with the richest person in the room. Nothing changed. He had been able to escape that horrible party in the main dining room and was running towards the side of the giant ship, Titanic. The Ship Of Dreams? As if. From the moment Louis stepped onto the Unsinkable Ship he felt as though he was in a prison. Thoughts were rushing through his head, and in a moment he was on the outer side of railings, shaking and holding on for dear life. 

“Don’t do it.” A low raspy voice sounded from behind him. Louis’ head turned sharply to look at the man. About his age, dark curls and piercing green eyes. He was tall, a bit awkward in that sense, with street clothes. 

“S-Stay back!” Louis’ voice shook. “Don’t come any closer!” 

"You won't do it," Harry replied matter-of-fact, his lips in a straight line as he looked over the small boy who stood at the edge of the ship.

Louis scoffed, his eyes narrowing at the boy. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do, you don't know me!"

Harry grinned just a little as he looked over the smaller fellow who stood with a sense of fright in his eyes, but a coat of anger icing his voice. "But I would like to get to know you," He continued with a smirk plastered onto his face. "And besides, you would have done it already," Harry explained as he began taking off the outer layer of clothing he had on and untying his boots, deciding the next tactic he would deploy to get the smaller boy off of the edge of the ship.

Louis scowled and looked back at the water, his grip tightening on the railing so he wouldn't fall unexpectedly. "Don't be ridiculous, you don't know that. Besides, you're distracting me." His blue eyes flickered back to the mystery boy and widened slightly, only barely noticeably, in interest and confusion. "And why on earth are you removing your clothes? I-I'm not gay, you know." He stuttered out. It was a complete lie, but no one had to know that. "I have a fiancé as well, so don't think you'll be able to get me back on the ship by seducing me."

"Listen- I'm not taking my clothes off to seduce you, I'm taking them off for when you go overboard and I'll have to go after you. It's only common courtesy, mister," Harry continued to explain as he removed both of his old and tattered brown boots that seemed to be his good luck charm. The curly haired lad chuckled as he wiped a hand through his greasy hair at the smaller fellow's remark about being gay. Harry wasn't doing this to win him over though he wouldn't mind taking him out to a party or two. He was gorgeous after all. Harry just didn't want to be witness to such a tragic event and the guy looked young, he had his whole seemingly miserable life ahead of him. "A fiancé, huh? Shouldn't that be even more of a reason not to jump?" He asked coolly as he inched closer to him, an image of the lucky lady in his mind.

Louis sighed, his eyes staying trained on the curly haired boy. "Eleanor is..." He trailed off, staying silent for a moment before regaining his angry manner. "That's none of your business, boy. And don't be absurd; you're not going in after me. You'd be killed! Plus, I'm a stranger, you have no reason to save me."

Harry inched closer, hopefully unnoticeably, as the smaller lad opened up about his fiancé and then stopped abruptly. He cocked his head in confusion, figuring he must not like her very much. “Killed? Nah, not on impact. Probably hours after you freeze to death. You see, the water down there feels like knives piercing you with every touch.” Harry explained as he looked down at the dark waves, the very thought of falling bringing a chill to his spine. He looked up at the boy, smiling sweetly as he watched his haunting words sink in.

Louis swallowed thickly. “Kn-Knives? You’re sure? Exactly how cold do you think it is…” He looked uneasily at the water.

“Freezing! You’d freeze to death- slowly, but surely. And that’s where I come in. That’s why I’d jump in after you. You jump, I jump.” Harry explained to Louis with a sincere smile on his face. He watched as he looked back to the dark water that waited beneath him, hoping just maybe that the feather haired boy would change his mind soon.

Louis looked at the boy. He looked sincere enough, and god was he gorgeous. But, he was so close to his stupid repetitive life being over. Although, who knows? He thought to himself. Maybe he’d at least survive this prison of a ship if this boy were on it. Louis nodded his head slightly. “A-Alright, I’ll come back over.”

A smile spread over Harry’s face that revealed two dimples carved into each cheek. He stepped closer to the very prime and proper lad, whose shoes shined almost as bright as his blue eyes in which he got a perfect glimpse of. Harry reached out a hand to the boy, who’d wanted to end his life only moments before, wanting to help him safely over the rails.

Louis shakily reached his hand across his body to grasp the firm hand of the boy, noting his rugged clothes. But what he was drawn to most was his eyes. Wow, were they green. A beautiful stunning green. Louis almost got lost as he stared into them.

“Watch where you step now, mister,” Harry warned as he caught the boy staring at him. He grinned at the thought, thinking just maybe the fellow found him prettier than his fiancé. “Styles,” He called himself as he started to pull the smaller boy up. “I’m Harry Styles.” He breathed. Harry continued to pull, now using both of his hands to help the other lad up, but the heel of his fancy boots slipped on a wet rail, causing him to fall like he had wished before.

Louis let out a blood-curdling yell as he started to plummet towards the freezing waters. Luckily, Harry was able to grasp his hand before he got too far down. Louis was yelling, terrified as he gripped the curly haired lad’s hand for dear life.

“I got you,” Harry panted his he pulled the other lad upward and over the edge of the rail; using all the strength he had in his upper body. “I won’t let go.” He murmured more to himself than anything, knowing that he had to pull the stranger back on board no matter what.

Relief flooded Louis as he fell onto the deck, but he blushed furiously as he realized he fell on top of Harry. He scrambled to his feet quickly, panting still as he held out a hand to help his savior up.

Harry graciously took the hand of the lad he just saved, panting harshly as he stood up slowly. “Thanks, uh…” He trailed off, realizing he didn’t know the name of the fellow.

“Louis, Louis Tomlinson.” Louis said quickly.

“Ah, yeah. Thanks Louis.” Harry pushed a few curls from his face as the two stood awkwardly, watching one another. He took note of how small Louis was and how elegantly dressed, figuring his father was a king of some sorts.

Louis brushed off his suit jacket, about to thank the boy graciously for saving him when he was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps. A moment later, his father, fiancé, and a few of the ships guards were in sight. They must have heard his yells, because the guards started to handcuff Harry.

“Who is this scum, Louis? Is he bothering you?” His father questioned harshly.

“No! No, he wasn’t! He…He actually was saving me! You see, I was leaning a bit too far over the railing to get a nice view and, I started to slip. But, Harry here saved me.” He said, clearing his throat.

“Is that true?” A guard questioned Harry, anger and annoyance obvious in his voice.”

Harry hesitantly nodded after a look from Louis, confused, but picking up the lie quickly. “Yes, uh, Louis here almost took a swim with the fishes,” He replied coolly, backing up the false story the smaller boy gave to the crowd who watched them. The guard removed the handcuffs from Harry’s wrists as he nodded towards the other, acknowledging that there was indeed no crime committed. Harry turned to face Louis’ fiancé as she began to speak, her voice quiet but stern.

“Louis, what is wrong with you?” Eleanor scolded. “You could’ve been killed.”

Louis inwardly rolled his eyes. “Yes, I am aware of that, darling.”

“Well, Henry, is it?” Eleanor scrunched up her nose in disgust as she looked at Harry. “I guess I should thank you for saving him. Here,” She took some money from her pocketbook with a white gloved hand and held it cautiously out to him. “This should suffice.”

“Twenty?” Louis scoffed. “For the man who saved the love of your life?”

Harry quietly watched the altercation between Louis and his not-so-nice fiancé and he could tell something was off between the two. He sensed some sort of secret hate that Louis had for her and supposed that the engagement wasn’t based on love at all, but it wasn’t his place to be passing judgment. “No, no, I don’t want your money.” He insisted as he waved the bill away with a smile. “I’ll take a cigarette if you’ve got one though,” He added cheekily. “Harry decided not to comment on Louis’ remark to Eleanor, though he agreed that a twenty for saving someone’s life as valuable as Louis’ was a bit off.

Harry’s comment about the cigarette was ignored, as Eleanor was about to speak again, but was cut off by Louis’ father. “Fine, fine,” Mr. Tomlinson waved his hand, taking control of the situation. “How about you join us for dinner tomorrow evening.” The man had the same cold expression as Eleanor, waiting for Harry to respond.

Harry shifted onto the back of his heels, pushing his hands deep down into his pockets as he thought of an answer to give the gentleman. He nodded slowly as he decided he had no other plans and definitely wouldn’t mind seeing Louis again. “Sounds lovely.” Harry decided as he watched one of the guards place a blanket around Louis.  
Louis tugged it tightly around him as he looked at Harry. “Alright, eight o’clock sharp.” His father said with a curt nod before swiftly turning and walking away. Eleanor took hold of Louis’ hand and started tugging him away.

Harry gave Louis a short nod before he was swept away by his less than lovely fiancé, Eleanor. He watched the crowd walk away to their fancy party that he was sure they were going to attend despite everything that happened that night. Harry picked up all of his clothing off of the deck as he made his way back to the bench he was lying on before he had done his heroic deed, slowly slipping on each ragged boot.

Harry laid awake that night in the small bunk that slept in as a passenger on the Titanic. The room was a bit cold and he had to share it with three other men, but he didn’t mind too much. One of the other guys was his pal, Zayn, who lay underneath him in a bunk similar to his own. He could hear faint snoring coming from below him and he wished he could sleep, but images of the lovely Louis Tomlinson played over and over in his mind. And suddenly Harry thought about how earlier that day when Zayn and him were lounging on the deck with a lad they met, Niall. Harry had been drawing a few people when he spotted Louis overlooking them from the upper deck, and right then he knew that the boy was special.

Throughout the whole party, Louis couldn’t stop thinking about Harry. His voice, his hair, his eyes. The way his hand felt holding his own. Louis had a problem. And his name was Harry Styles.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twenty-one-year-old aristocrat, Louis, expecting to be married to a rich young girl, Eleanor, falls in love with a kind but poor artist aboard the luxurious, ill-fated R.M.S. Titanic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Sierra

Louis was up quite early the next day. After suffering through a horrid breakfast with the richest on the ship, he hurried to find his savior: the lad who had been on his mind the whole night.

Harry was busy sketching a man and his daughter who were overlooking the railing of the ship to watch the morning waves against the horizon. He sat in silence as he drew the details of the older man, jumping when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Mr. Styles?" Louis spoke with a soft smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, uh, Louis!" Harry chirped as he looked up to see who had touched his shoulder. A smiled spread across his face when it just so happened to be 

Louis. "What are you doing down...here?" He asked, referring to the 'poor' part of the deck.

"I wanted to thank you." The rich lad smiled. "For yesterday. Not only stopping me from jumping, but for your discretion." He said softly, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course," Harry replied as he stared up at the smaller boy, watching him carefully. He shut his brown book that held his sketches and stood up, stuffing a hand in his pocket. "I didn't think Mr. Tomlinson would quite like the idea of his son jumping ship," He added with a small chuckle.

Louis let out a small laugh. I don't think so. Not unless he gained some money from it, maybe then he'd actually be pleased. Except, that would ruin his 'Master Plan.'" He said, rolling his blue eyes.

Harry raised a brow at Louis' remark. "Shall we take a walk? Then you can elaborate on this 'plan' of your father's." He grinned at the smaller boy. When Louis nodded, the curly haired boy pushed a few fallen curls out of his face before placing his arms behind him as the pair began their stroll down the dock. “What does this plan involve exactly?”

“Horrid things.” Louis spoke coldly, a frown on his face. “Denying my own love, forcing me into a marriage.” He shook his head. “I know what you must be thinking. ‘Poor little rich boy, what does he know about misery?’”

Harry studied Louis’ face as he spoke, deciding that there must be more to him than meets the eye. Something dark and just sad was buried beneath the happy face Louis’ presented to the rest of the world. “That’s not what I was thinking. What I was thinking. What I was thinking was what could’ve happened to hurt this poor fellow so much he thought he had no way out.”

The older boy let out a sigh. “You saw my fiancé, Eleanor. Her father has an immense sum of money, that, if I marry her, I would inherit. My father owes quite a number of debts and we haven’t got much money, despite what he lets people believe. He’s determined to stay in the elite group of society, so gaining this money is essential to him,” Louis explained. “Eleanor is beautiful, I guess. But she’s cold, shallow. She has no depth, just a thin layer on top. And…if I’m being completely honest, I’m afraid I lied to you last night, Mr. Styles.” He stole a glance at the taller lad. “I do like men.”

Harry listened attentively as Louis spoke, mesmerized by his very being- the way he walked…spoke…looked. There was a certain something about the gentleman that he was drawn to. Harry nodded when necessary, but her quickly faced Louis after he was told he was attracted to men. “Oh! Well that’s interesting.” He added with a quick nod, and a slight blush on his cheeks because for a second, and a second only, Harry thought he might have a chance with the proper lad. But, he couldn’t help but wonder why Louis was sharing secrets with someone he just met the night before. “So…is that the problem then?”

Louis looked at Harry. The taller boy’s eyes seemed to bore deep into his own soul. “Not just that…it’s everything. I feel as though I’ve already lived my whole life. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts, and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, same mindless chatter. I feel like I’m in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs, and no one even looks up.” He blurted out.

“I looked. I hear you. I see you.” Harry said to the smaller boy, wearing that dazzling smile that made Louis’ knees go weak. “And I like what I see.”

Louis’ cheeks flushed red and he looked at the boy a bit shyly. “I’m…I’m flattered.”

Harry grinned down at Louis as the pair walked rather close to one another, farther and farther down the massive ship as their conversation deepened. “I guess I’ll find out for myself how truly distasteful your world can be tonight,” He continued as he pondered the idea of eating dinner with the upperclass passengers later that night.

“It’s truly horrid.” Louis shook his head. “You honestly don’t have to come, although I’d like you to be there. You’d make it interesting.” He smiled. Something caught his eye and they flickered down to see Harry’s sketchbook. “What’s that?”

“Just some sketches,” Harry answered with a friendly smile.

“What are you, some kind of artist or something?” Louis teased, taking the book from the ruggedly handsome lad. Filtering through the pages carefully, he grew in awe more and more every second. “These are extraordinary! You have a genuine talent, Mr. Styles.”

“Well, they didn’t like ‘em nearly as much in ol’ Paris.” Harry scoffed with a bit of irritation laced in his voice as one of his drawings was blown away and over the railing of the ship. He frowned as he watched the sketch fly away into the waves below, reminding him of what could of happened to Louis the night before.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for it to do that,” Louis exclaimed in surprise, quickly shutting the sketchbook. “And, Paris? You went to Paris?”

“No worries,” Harry waved a hand, watching closely as Louis skipped over the nudity section of his drawings. “Sure did! I get around.” He answered with a quick nod of his curly head.

“And…these are drawn from her life?” Louis cleared his throat as he glanced at the nude photos.

Harry chuckled. “You’d be surprised at the number of people willing to take their clothes off in Paris.” He watched Louis flip through the sketches of women along with men.

“You liked this girl? You used her multiple times.” He gestured to a picture of a woman standing in the nude, watching Harry closely.

“No, just her eyes, you see. She had beautiful eyes.” Harry replied as he flipped to the next page, which held only sketches of her eyes at several different angles. He then moved a few pages ahead to an image of a bare man who held a smile on his face. “I fancied him, though, but he didn’t return the feelings.” The rugged boy explained to Louis with a soft voice, waiting with eager eyes as Louis soaked in the information.

Louis looked up at Harry when he shared this information. His insides burst with joy, because in this small amount of time, Louis had begun to feel something for the poor boy. “I can’t see why he wouldn’t…you’re splendid. He’d be a fool not to like you.” He said softly.

A smile grew on Harry’s face, his green eyes sparkling after hearing the smaller boy’s kind words. “Trying to make me blush, Mr. Tomlinson?” He teased.

“Not trying, per say, but fortunately succeeding.” Louis smiled cheekily. “But, Mr. Styles, I did not lie. You are indeed a splendid person to be around.”

“Which is why I shall make my appearance at your dinner tonight,” Harry stated with a sense of pride in his voice, feeling as though he was saving the day for poor Louis. “To keep you entertained, of course! Wouldn’t want Mr. Perfect falling asleep during it, now would we?” He teased with a smirk on his face, his dimples revealing themselves to the other boy.

“Mr. Perfect? Is that right?” Louis laughed. “Well, if I was perfect, I most definitely would not be falling asleep during dinner, now would I?” He grinned. “Perhaps you should reconsider the name.”

Harry sat still as he thought over a few other names he could give the boy. “Hmm…Well, any other name I could choose wouldn’t be appropriate, seeing as how you have a fiancé.” He decided as he flashed Louis a crooked grin. “But you seem perfect to me.” The poor boy added, a bit of longing in his eyes.

Louis blushed and looked at the boy with a small smile. “Again with the flattery. What is it with you, Mr. Styles?”

“It’s Harry,” The poor boy corrected as he realized Louis kept calling him by his surname. He wasn’t a teacher nor some fancy pants rich man, so he decided he wouldn’t be asserted in that fashion. “And I consider myself more of a ‘people-person.’” He replied matter-of-fact, beaming towards Louis.

Louis smiled. “Alright then, Harry.” He tested out happily. He had never met anyone like the curly haired lad sitting next to him. He was intrigued, fascinated even. “Well, I quite like you ‘people-person’ personality.”

The wide smile on Harry’s face stuck as the other boy complimented him. “I’m honored!” He answered before his face contorted into confusion. Though I don’t think your crowd fancies me too much,” Harry commented, remembering the way they spoke to him like scum the night before.

“They’re not accepting. They focus on material rather than personality.” Louis sighed, looking up at Harry. “Honestly though, if they think you have money they’ll treat you splendidly.”

“Life shouldn’t be lived like that!” Harry sighed as he leaned back and pushed his hands through his hair. “It’s about adventure and living on the horizon! Going from Paris and drawing one-legged hookers to Los Angeles where I sold sketches for ten cents a pop to little girls at the fair. They even have a rollercoaster you know.” The boy said exasperated, finally calming down enough from his rant to share the interesting fact with the lovely boy who sat next to him. “A rollercoaster!” Harry repeated, laughing loudly this time. 

Louis looked at Harry with admiration in his eyes. This boy had so much life! He was kind, and sweet, and amazingly handsome as well. And he lived! He lived the way that Louis wanted to live, but would never be able to, because he was strapped in too tightly. “You really get around for a po-“ He stopped immediately.

“For a poor lad?” Harry said, finishing the sentence for the boy who seemed too ashamed to finish himself. Harry straightened up a little as he gazed out into the ocean, his eyes squinting as he stared hard at the shining waves. “When you have nothing, it’s easy to just get up and go.” He explained kindly as he turned to face Louis again.

“I wish I could be like you…there are so many things I want to do, places I want to see. Maybe you could take me.” Louis grinned at the boy.

“Alright. We’re going.” Harry decided. “Say I take you to the fair was at. We’ll drink cheap beer and ride the rollercoaster until we throw up.” He smiled, looking at the bright-eyed boy.

“And we can ride horses on the beach! Right on the shore- but you have to ride like a cowboy.” He added as images flooded his mind.

Louis’ eyes widened but he nodded. “Alright, good. Teach me to ride like a real man.” He said with a laugh that almost sounded like a giggle.  
“And chew tobacco like a man.” Harry smirked, adding a slight country twang to his words.

“And…spit like a man!” Louis grinned, giddy with excitement.

“Alright, yeah! I’ll teach you right now!” Harry grinned and pulled Louis to the railing.

“What?! No, Harry!” Louis protested, but he was laughing as well.

“Here, it’s easy. Watch closely.” He instructed before he spit, the shot arching over into the water.

Louis watched him closely and attempted to do the same, but it only dribbled down his chin.

Harry threw his head back in laughter after he watched Louis attempt to spit. “How awful!” He chuckled out after his laughter subsided. “Here, like this.” He said again before trying his example again. “You have to try to hawk it up, lean back a bit,” He explained, giving Louis steps as he did it as well, watching the rich boy enthusiastically. 

Louis started to hawk up spit from his throat when he stopped abruptly, seeing his father and a few of the wealthy passengers approaching. “H-Harry,” He mumbled, tapping the other boy’s side to warn him.

Harry turned around quickly to face the famed father of Louis Tomlinson. He stood still, arms politely placed behind his back as Louis introduced him to the others who hadn’t seen him from the night before. One of the fellows stealthily gestured towards their own chin, notifying Harry that he had a bit of spit there. The curly haired boy blushed, quickly wiping it away as the gentleman spoke. 

“You seem like a nice guy to have around in a sticky situation, Mr. Styles.” He added in just before the dinner horn rang, a southern drawl in his voice.

“Louis, time for dinner.” Louis’ father stated stiffly as he turned his nose upwards at Harry. “You will be joining us as well, that is correct?”

Harry quickly glanced at Louis before facing his father. “Yes sir, I will.” He confirmed with a slight nod of the head, curls bouncing about. 

Louis was able to give Harry a friendly squeeze of the arm before his father whisked him away.

The nice man from before stayed put, chuckling at Harry’s stare as Louis walked away. “What on earth do you plan on wearing, boy?”

Harry snapped out of his trance and glanced down at his clothing before shrugging. “To be honest, I haven’t got anything but this.” He answered kindly, a slight disappointment in his voice. He truly wanted to impress the rich lad, but with what he was wearing? It wouldn’t be possible.

The man chuckled. “I’ll help you. You know what? You and my son look about the same size.” He said with a nod, leading Harry to his compartment.

Harry smiled graciously, his heart warming at the thought that people of his status could be so kind towards someone like him. He followed beside the gentleman closely, afraid of losing him in the crowd of top hats and bow ties. “Excuse me sir, but what is your name?” Harry asked nervously, afraid that the man wouldn’t want the intrusion of privacy.

“Brown. Mason Brown.” The man smiled at Harry as he closed the door behind them. Rummaging through his son’s clothes, he finally found a nice suit. “Here you go, lad!”

“Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Brown.” Harry said politely as he grabbed the suit and left to another room to change. The stewardess led him to the washroom where he quickly bathed before they helped him into the tux. It felt foreign, wearing something other than his baggy shirt and suspenders. When the whole process was complete, Harry made his way awkwardly back to Mr. Brown, who insisted on slicking his hair back to ‘properly complete the gentleman image.’

“You shine up like a new penny, Mr. Styles.” He beamed at the boy. “Now come on, we shouldn’t be late for dinner.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Sierra

The dining area was… Breath taking to say the least, at least to Harry. He looked around the large room, mesmerized by the beauty of it all. He found himself staring at the chandelier above before looking around at the other guests. It was when he was in the middle of mimicking the movements of one of the fellows when his gaze fell upon the dapper Louis Tomlinson. The older boy stood beautifully at the top of the stairs. Harry’s heartbeat insanely as he watched the rich boy waltz down the wooden staircase, a wide smile spread across his face.

“Hello Harry.” Louis spoke with a smile as he greeted the handsome lad. His heartbeat was also faster than normal as he looked at the freshly cleaned boy in front of him. Though if he was being completely honest, it would’ve been beating just as quick even if Harry was in his normal clothes. “You clean up well.” He beamed. “You… You look incredibly handsome.” He blushed softly as he spoke the words.

“Trying to make me blush now, aren’t ya?” Harry inquired, grinning wide enough to show each dimple. He stared down at Louis, taking him in. “But, thank you.” He replied, bowing at the prince-like boy.

Louis let out a soft laugh as the other boy bowed formally. “Shall we make our way down to the dining hall? I’ll be able to introduce you to ‘my’ people. And in addition, the gossip is quite scandalous.” He said with a wink.

“Lead the way, your highness.” Harry agreed, chewing on his bottom lip as the thrill of living the high life surged through him. He had seen beautiful places in the world and did some great things, but living as if he were royalty never happened to boys like him. Harry couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of the rich boy’s bum as he walked ahead and he swallowed thickly.

Louis walked in his formal manner that he hated and looked around. He cracked a smile before leaning closer to Harry and nodding in the direction of a man. “That’s John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeline, is my age and in delicate condition. See how she’s trying to hide it?” He smirked. “Quite the scandal. And there’s Mr. Guggenheim with his mistress. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course.” He chuckled.

Harry nodded as each couple that all had their own stories were pointed out to him. He was intrigued by their stories and quite honestly he loved the fact that Louis was so close to him, speaking each secret into his ear.

“Shall we head to the table?” Louis asked, accidentally brushing his lips against Harry’s ear.

“Lead the way.” Harry breathed, a little taken back by the unexpected feeling of Louis’ lips against his skin.

Louis smiled to himself as he noticed Harry’s breathlessness, hoping wondering if it was because of him. He led him to the table where they would be sitting. “There’s your chair.” He pointed. “Now about the silverware, just go from the outside in and you’ll be fine.” He whispered before going off to his own chair beside his father and Eleanor.

Harry nodded gratefully at Louis as he watched the small lad walk away. Gazing down at his plate, which was surrounded by silverware, he felt a bit overwhelmed. He looked up at the rest of the crowd who seemed to be in awe of his presence – or disgusted by it, he wasn’t quite sure – and he smiled shyly. “G-Good evening.” He managed to mumble quietly before trying again, speaking louder this time.

“This is the savior of my dear Louis. Why don’t you grace us with that thrilling tale, Mr….” Eleanor trailed off, obviously not caring to remember his name. 

“Styles.” Louis spoke, inwardly rolling his eyes.

“Ah, yes. Styles.” She nodded.

Harry cleared his throat with a slight nod. “Well, um, Louis here was out catching a view of the lovely ocean beneath the ship while I was laying on a bench nearby. I happened to be close enough to hear him gasping for help, so I quickly went after him before he fell into the icy waters below.” Harry proudly recalled, ignoring the small fact that Eleanor seemed to care the least bit about him and her ‘dear Louis’.

And he was right; Eleanor didn’t seem at all interested in the tale. “Mr. Styles is joining us from steerage tonight. Tell me, how are the accommodations?” Mr. Tomlinson spoke.

“The best I’ve seen sir, hardly any rats.” Harry shared with a friendly smile. He kept his eyes on the lovely little rich boy, who couldn’t seem to look away from him.

Louis blushed slightly and hopefully unnoticeably as he made eye contact with Harry. “And, don’t think I’m being rude, but how did you come about tickets for this?” Eleanor asked, nose wrinkled.

Harry had glanced down at his meal, unsure of what it was exactly, and chuckling to himself mostly. “I won my ticket for Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker,” He started with a crooked smile on his lips. “A very lucky hand.” This time his gaze was stuck on Louis.

Louis couldn’t help but melt at how charming Harry was. “And you live in America, yes?” Eleanor questioned, making Louis shoot a glare her way. It was beginning to sound more like an interrogation and less like a conversation, which Louis did not like one bit.

“Well right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that I’m on God’s good humor.” The boy explained to Eleanor, waiting for another question to arise.

This time, it was Louis’ father who spoke. “And you find that kind of lifestyle… Appealing, do you?” 

Louis clenched his jaw, trying not to intervene and tell the two how unbelievably rude they were being.

“Well, it’s a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My mother always spoke about going to see the ocean, but she died in the town she was born in, and never got to see it. You can’t wait around, because you never know what hand you’re going to be dealt next. You see, my parents died in a fire when I was sixteen, and I’ve been on my own since. Something like that teaches you to take life as it comes to you; to make each day count.” Harry confessed proudly, though the thought of his late parents still saddened him. He kept his eyes on Louis as he spoke, feeling as though watching him was the only thing keeping him there.

Louis never took his eyes off of Harry. His heart grew, as did his feelings for the boy. “To make it count.” Mr. Andrews, one of the only people Louis liked on the ship, raised a toast. 

Everyone else followed suit. “To make it count.” Louis spoke with a soft smile.

The rest of dinner went by a little too slowly for Louis’ taste, but he was glad Harry was in his company. “Next it’ll be Brandy’s in the smoking room, I never join them.” He whispered to Harry, just as one of the gentlemen raised from his seat and asked the other men to join him. “Now they will retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate themselves on being masters of the universe.” Louis whispered, holding back a snigger.

“Care to join us Mr. Styles?” A man asked Harry.

“Oh, no thank you sir. I’ll be heading back now.” Harry politely declined with the nod of his head. He turned to face Louis and shook his hand goodbye, stealthily sliding a note into his hand before leaving.

Louis watched Harry leave sadly before noticing the note in his hand. He opened it quickly and grinned at it’s contents. Excusing himself, he quickly made his way to the grand staircase where harry was waiting,

Harry turned to face him with a wide grin on his face. “Want to go to a real party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for both the long wait and the shortness of this chapter guys!!!! School sucks, it's taking up my whole life ugh. Hopefully next chapter won't be a disappointment! Love you all! xx


End file.
